An Elf's Place
by wannabewriter101
Summary: The war and it's darkness has left it's mark on Legolas. But when he gets back home a certain someone might just change everything. rated T for a bit of fighting later on.


**A/N: This is a story i've been working on for a while, plot-wise. this chapter is kind of a test to see if people really want to read the story or if i should start a different one, so please review with comments, criticism, tips, what-have-you. so without further ado, i give you....the disclaimer!**

dislaimer: if i really owned Lord of the Rings, Legolas would have had a bigger role. but he doesn't, so i don't.

"Do you really think that Legolas will be home soon Ria?" the elleth leapt onto her bed, bouncing as she landed. Her features curled into a worried frown. I shook my head and felt a rueful grin spread across my face as my charge's braid slipped out of its place for the seventh time that day.

"For the fifth time Anamethel, the messenger got here four days ago, so your brother should get here very soon. If he doesn't show up in the next day or so I'll…" I looked around the room helplessly, "I'll eat your slippers!" Ana giggled anxiously.

"I'm worried about him," she sighed, a tear slipping down her face. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around the other elleth, rubbing her back as she had her cry.

"I know you're worried, Ana, and you have every right to be, but think about it, he's faced dangers much worse than the ones in Mirkwood. If he wasn't such a fine warrior, he wouldn't have made it through the war. Now," I paused as she brushed Ana's tears away with my sleeve, "Let's stop this crying and let me finish your hair," I finished gently and turned to reach for the brush again.

"Besides," I sighed melodramatically, a mischievous smirk growing on my face, "your slippers aren't exactly a bed of roses. I had to wash them three times yesterday just to get them to stop smelling like horse droppings, oh smelly one," Ana started giggling again and before I knew it, she had pushed me onto the floor. I shrieked and immediately threw a pillow back at her. The good-natured war carried on and the room was immediately filled with playful giggles.

All of a sudden a horn rang out in the distance; others slowly joined in until they became nearly deafening. Ana turned to me with a big smile on her face and in a second she leapt off the bed and vaulted towards the door.

"Oh, no you don't!" I jumped up and grabbed her by the sleeve, "We still have to finish your hair," I gave her an apologetic look and reached for her brush again.

"B-"

"And no buts! You don't want your brother to see you looking like a wild animal, now do you? He might just think that Mirkwood has been overrun by orcs if you go down there looking like that! Just hold still for a few moments," I quickly redid the braids in a simple twist. Tying them in place, I stepped back and checked to see if it would hold.

"There, now if these don't hold, there is no hope," Ana immediately leapt up and dashed out the door. I hurried to follow her.

I never was much of a match for the younger elleth when it came to running. I couldn't count the times I've had to run after my friend through Mirkwood, or the times when I've almost lost her in the process. I sighed helplessly when I heard something crashing and hurried towards the sound of Ana apologizing to the elf she'd apparently run into. I reached the scene of the crime seconds later and hurried to help the servant pick up the mess.

"I'm so sorry, Prince Legolas has just arrived and she hasn't seen him for more than a year. She's been looking forward to this for months and-"

"It's alright Eriathwen, really, go on. I know you have to catch up with the princess," I handed the last bowl to the smiling elf and ran off, dodging other servants on the way.

I was out of breath by the time I reached the main hall. Slipping silently into my place against the wall, I couldn't help but giggle as Ana ran towards the Prince of Mirkwood. Throwing herself into his arms, she hung on tightly to his neck.

"Legolas you're back!" a small smile appeared on the prince's face as he held his sister.

"It's been too long, little one," he whispered softly. The hint of delight passed his features before they became grim. He slowly withdrew from Ana and turned to address the court. His blue eyes slowly swept through the room, scrutinizing every person who was there. His eyes passed by me and my breath caught in my throat.

I suddenly felt very exposed, as if every thought and feeling was out there for him to see and inspect. The servant next to me nudged me with her toe and I quickly lowered my eyes in respect. When I looked up again I was careful not to look at him and chose to look at Ana instead. She was looking up at him adoringly, beaming with pride. The King motioned for silence and the talking quickly died down. He extended a hand towards his son and the prince stepped forward.

"The Dark Lord is defeated. Middle Earth is safe again."

Cheers erupted from the crowd. Many of the less reserved nobles began dancing and singing in front of everybody, their dresses and tunics were flaring while they twirled and skipped, the bright colors swirling together in a pretty jumble of delight. I almost laughed, you would've thought this was the first time they've heard the news, the way everyone was carrying on. The nobility were so caught up in their celebrations that they didn't notice their prince slowly slip away. I almost went to join Ana myself, but at the last instant the look on his face stopped me.

_He's hurt, _that was my first thought. My heart went out to him as he grimaced and leaned heavily against the doorway. He stopped for a second as he leaned his head against the cool marble. Barely a second went by then he straightened and headed through the door and away from the great hall.

Frowning, I turned to go after him; waiting only to check and see if Ana needed me. She was dancing and singing with the rest, only stopping to try to wave me over. I shook my head and motioned towards the door. Putting on an adorable pout, Ana turned to the elf next to her and started chatting up a storm.

I slipped away quietly and hurried after the prince, not entirely sure what I was going to say, or even why I was following him, only that I wanted to help. Trying not to be seen, though I wasn't sure why, but struggling not to lose him, I picked up the front of my dress and scurried after him as I saw him turn into a different hallway. I grunted as I almost tripped over the ridiculously long train that Ana had made me wear. I grabbed hold of it and started to run around the corner.

"What is it?"

I skid to a stop right in front of the prince. I felt my eyes widen as I realized that I had almost ran right into him. And that I happened to be staring right at his chest. I peeked up at him to see his eyes fixed on me, a slight scowl on his face.

"You, uh, you must have heard me." I said softly and blushed, trying to lower my eyes in a way I wouldn't appear inappropriate. I backed up immediately.

He raised an eyebrow.

"My lord," I said, and curtsied quickly. He nodded in response, as the rules of the court required. He looked at me expectantly.

"Thank you for returning so quickly, your highness, you sister's been very worried," His eyes softened somewhat. The corners of my mouth curved into an impish smile. "You've saved me from the unpleasant task of eating her slippers." His lips twitched and he shook his head

"I won't ask," he turned to leave.

"My lord," he looked back at me. "In the main hall…in the main hall you looked troubled."

His almost smile turned stone cold. His eyes froze on me and I suddenly felt like I was trapped. I started to squirm uncomfortably.

"I am not in the habit of sharing my concerns with strangers. Good day," He said, his voice biting, and began to walk off.

After a moment of stunned silence, my mouth twitched and I burst into giggles. The prince turned and stared at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"Did I ask you to tell me?" I asked with a grin. He shook his head, still looking at me warily.

"You don't know me well enough to know this, but if I wanted you to tell me about your problems, I would have asked." With one last giggle I reached into my pockets and pulled out a bottle.

"What I was about to say was that you might want something soothing to drink. I think it's something like miruvor, but nowhere near as powerful and not as hard to make. It may help you sleep. My mother used to make a drink that my father said if he drank enough he could sleep through the fourth age. Many of the solders and guards have asked for it when they've come back from fighting. But you can't drink too much of it or it might knock you out for a day or two and you can't drink it on a full stomach either. You'll- well, let's just say it's not pretty." I forced myself to stop babbling before I made a total fool of myself and held the bottle out for him to take.

"Thank you," he murmured, taking the drink, his fingers brushing across mine as he did and I could feel myself start to blush again. I paused, uncertain whether I should walk away yet. He looked at the bottle and turned it in his hands.

"Milady," he said suddenly. I jumped and looked up at him. He took what looked like an involuntary step towards me.

"What's your name?" His eyes studied me as I blinked up at him. It was the same penetrating look as before.

"Eriathwen, I'm your sister's handmaiden," I answered carefully.

"Did you choose your name?" He squinted and tilted his head. I felt like I was being examined again. It was a custom among the elves to change your name once you reached adulthood, once you felt you knew yourself. Each name had a meaning, so every name was special.

"Y-yes," I said haltingly and turned to walk away.

"Eriathwen?" his voice stopped me cold; a shiver went up my spine as he said my name.

"Yes?"

"A friend of mine needs a room, would you see to his comfort?" something about that statement didn't seem like he was asking.

"Of course, my lord," I curtsied respectfully and hurried back to the main hall. I could feel his eyes on me the entire way.

* * *

Legolas tore his eyes away from the maiden as she closed the door. Shaking himself, he leaned heavily against the wall, peering out the window next to him as he tried to remember why he was there in the first place. His hand shook as he lifted it to his head. Legolas groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Sweet Elbereth that elleth was distracting.

"Eriathwen," he whispered to himself. The name meant alone, but she seemed happy, in fact he'd never seen anyone so cheerful. But Gimli would like her, and it didn't look like she would be rude to the dwarf. He subconsciously reached up to the leaf-shaped pendant on his cloak. His eyes slowly started to look numb and the muscle in his jaw twitched. Lifting the bottle to his lips, he took a large swallow and headed towards his room.

* * *

"Is everything alright with the room, Master Dwarf?" I asked Gimli and smiled at him as I fluffed some of his pillows for lack of something better to do. "I hope that you had a good night's rest."

"Aye, Lassie, everything's fine," He rumbled softly. He fiddled with his hat for a while and his eyes darted across the room. I frowned, wondering what was wrong.

"The prince's quarters are just down the hall, I can show you if you wish to speak with him," I started towards the door.

"No, I'll leave that to later. But I would like to know more about him," he continued to pick at his hat. I paused and looked at the dwarf thoughtfully.

"I honestly can't tell you much about him. I only came to Mirkwood about a hundred years ago and the prince's duties didn't include getting to know all of the servants," I turned and started airing out the sheets. "You could ask Anamethel, the prince's sister, she can tell you more than I could." I saw him pulling at a hole in his shirt out of the corner of my eye.

"Would you like me to mend that for you?" He looked up at me, startled. He began to shake his head but then it ripped even further and he nodded reluctantly after a while and went into the closet to change. I sank down onto his bed and sighed, wondering when I would have time to get around to it.

"Milady?" he called from behind the door.

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor?" he grunted. I nodded before remembering he couldn't see me.

"Of course, what do you want?" I heard the door squeak and turned around. I giggled at the sight of the dwarf's beard caught inside his shirt. He grumbled a bit under his breath and a slight blush spread across his cheeks as he quickly adjusted his beard.

"Could you tell the prince to meet me in the training grounds? I still have to meet with the king about trading and other political matters." He almost growled. Obviously he didn't hold the 'political matters' in high regard.

"I will as soon as I can. I still have to attend to Anamethel, but if she doesn't need me I can go tell him right away," I smiled at him as he handed me his tunic.

"Thank you Lassie," I smiled in response and headed out the door.

**A/N: so what do you think? good? bad? mediocre? please review!**


End file.
